


No Scars

by qrowrito



Series: Scars [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, I am shipping trash, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Valentine's Day thing that I thought up and a final installment to Scars. The Crystal Gems get a big surprise. Followed by another big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Scars

"I'm pregnant."  
Those words changed Steven's life. He was going to become a father. They had to tell the Crystal Gems!

 

"I'm carrying your gemlings."  
Those words changed Peridot's life. It had been ten years since she and Lapis got together and they were finally having gemlings. They had to tell the Crystal Gems!

 

Peridot grinned at Steven. She couldn't believe this. They could announce together! Of course! The other gems would all be so excited and everyone would be happy! One thing stood in the way. Peridot wanted to tell Sadie first and Steven wanted to tell the other gems right away.

"Please Steven? Look! Even Lapis wants to tell Sadie first!" Peridot whined, trying her best to use her size and cuteness to get what she wanted.

Lapis frowned. "Hey, I never said that!"

Peridot ignored her girlfriend and continued to try to appeal to Steven's soft side. Behind the hybrid, Connie started to laugh.

"Just let her go Steven. As soon as she's back we can all tell them together. Ok?" Connie said. Peridot was glad someone was on her side.

"Ok. I'm just really excited." Steven mumbled. He started to laugh and it was hard not to join him

 

Soon, Peridot and Lapis were making their way to The Big Donut where Peridot knew her friend would be working. 

"You could have backed me up you know! I'm glad Connie saw things my way." Peridot grumbled, almost as soon as they were out the door.

Lapis laughed. "I honestly don't care when we tell them. I was simply being-"

"An absolute pain?" Peridot asked.

Lapis laughed again as they walked into the donut shop. "Yes Peridot. I was trying to be a pain."

At that moment, Sadie looked up and spotted them. "Oh, hey Peridot! Hi Lapis. How are you two?" She asked.

"We're doing fine. Thank you. "Lapis answered before Peridot could. The green gem snickered behind from behind her. Lapis continued. "We do, however, have some good news."

Peridot couldn't wait any longer. "We're going to have gemlings!" She yelled, startling her friend.

"Oh yeah, you told me about that. Congratulations you two! That is so cool!" Sadie grinned and stepped out from behind the counter to hug her friend. "Lars and I shouldn't be too far behind you. We're not trying but it would be nice."

They began to talk about their plans and how egg pregnancy worked. Sadie was in awe by the strange process that had never been explained to her in full.

Sadie paused, blushing. "Do you, uh, mind if I touch your belly?" She asked, her face now a bright red.

"I suppose you may if you want. You won't feel anything." Lapis stated coldly. Peridot knew she wasn't very comfortable around Sadie still. It hurt just a bit. 

Sadie quietly reached out and placed one hand on Lapis' stomach. She grinned excitedly and kept her hand in place before deciding to move it around. Lapis promptly decided she was done with the physical contact and pushed Sadie's hand away.

"We should get going. We don't want to keep Steven waiting." Lapis said and promptly walked away. 

Peridot frowned after Lapis. "Sorry about her. She's too sensitive for her own good." Sadie smiled and they said their goodbyes.

 

Peridot caught up to Lapis as the ocean gem arrived back at the beach house. Lapis stopped as she heard Peridot's footsteps. She stood, silent, back turned. Peridot took this opportunity to admire the love of her life. Every little detail from the way Lapis's hair fell around her shoulders to the almost invisible markings in her gem. Peridot realized that this would soon be changing. 

Lapis finally turned around. Peridot tried her best to look encouraging, but her resting face was always annoyed. Lapis quietly began to cry. She sank down, obviously overwhelmed. Peridot slowly approached her and sat down without a word, rubbing on and around Lapis's gem.

The blue gem finally calmed down and the two stood up and entered the beach house. Steven and Connie were alone on the couch. At the sight of the two gems, Steven rose from his seat and knocked on the temple door. It opened, revealing the burning room and the other four Crystal Gems.

"Hey guys, we've got something we want to talk to you about. Can you come out here for a few minutes." Steven called in to them.

A few minutes later, the entire team was assembled. Peridot looked around at the others and sighed. They were all together and Peridot took that moment to admire their diversity. 

Steven began to talk, trying to distract the others with a bit of drabble before he got on to the important announcement. Finally, Steven seemed ready and he and Connie interlocked hands. Peridot felt nervousness in her nonexistent stomach and looked to Lapis. The ocean gem looked just as nervous.

"Guys, Connie and I are going to have a baby."

The other gems looked shocked. 

"And Lapis is carrying my geodes." Peridot said hoping the other gems wouldn't be too shocked.

Pearl screamed. Peridot hadn't thought the white gem could look any paler but she did. She didn't seem to be able to say anything, just sit and stutter. Peridot was pretty sure if Pearl had been standing, she would have fallen over. 

Garnet stood up, backing away from the couch before unfusing. Ruby and Sapphire stood in her place. Ruby immediately began walking in circles while Sapphire laughed.

"You saw this coming Ruby. Why are you so shocked?" Sapphire asked, still laughing. Peridot glanced at Lapis and saw that, again, they shared an emotion. This time it was confusion.

Peridot turned her attention to Amethyst who was grinning from ear to ear. "Congrats you four! That's really cool!" At least Amethyst was calm about all this. Maybe Jasper would be just as calm and rational.

Peridot looked over at Jasper and was met with her mother's wide yellow eyes. The warrior's mouth was open from shock and she looked like she was going to pass out or cry. Jasper apparently decided to do the latter as tears began to stream down her face. The warrior gem pulled her daughter into a crushing hug and started to laugh. At least she was happier than Pearl, who was sitting in the same position and babbling something about Rose Quartz.

Peridot felt one of Jasper's arms come away from her and Lapis, Steven, and Connie joined her in Jasper's hug. They stayed like that for a while.

When Peridot heard Garnet fuse again, Jasper let go. The green gem looked over and noticed that Pearl looked better. The gems all gathered around the expectant parents and hugged them. Peridot hoped that they would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everybody so much for reading. I decided for my daily chapter to write up a little fluff. This will most likely be the final installment though I may write some follow ups and side fics in the distant future. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
